Growing Up Hanyou
by kikithebookworm23
Summary: Growing up in the modern era is tough for a hanyou but with friends at his side and a new girl in town, he's doing pretty good. full sum inside
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** InuYasha does not know anything about his past. His father Soshinou is mortal and found him in a well. InuYasha grows up in the modern era and has a lot of trouble with other kids. His only friends are Miroku and Sango. One day a new girl moves to town and InuYasha wants to shine in front of her. What will this hanyou do to impress the new girl? How will he react when the one person who understands him leaves his side?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha and crew but I own a few other characters in this story.

**A/n:** This is my second fanfic and I am proud of it. The idea came upon me at 12:30 am last Wednesday. I was getting ready to watch InuYasha and it just popped in my head. I did the only thing that I could think of and grabbed a notebook and started to write. I kept writing until like 2:15.

The title came to me the second I started but it sounded like someone would have already used it but when I checked no one had. Ok now let me stop wasting your time and let you get to the story. Enjoy.

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

It was the first cold night if the summer. Everything was quite until you heard the running of a woman and the sound of demons.

"You can run but you can't hide!" The demon shouted at me. "I won't stop until he is dead!"

I continued to run despite the sounds of the demons. I was horrified and couldn't stand the thought of having my son taken away from me. I ran and ran. I did not know what to do. They were not going to have him, not if I could help it. I would sacrifice myself for him.

I finally couldn't run any more and I was panting for breath. There was nothing that I could do but keep running.

"Give up lady." The demon shouted at me but I was not about to listen to him. I still ran in the light if the moon not knowing and not caring where I would end up.

I then saw in the distance a well that I had never seen in this forest. The InuYasha forest had a lot of trees and covered many acres of land. The well was a bit of a distance from where I was but I could still see it.

I could hear the demons coming closer. I knew that I couldn't out run them for much longer so I had to think fast. As I approached the well I tripped on a root of a nearby tree and held my baby close to me.

The demons were coming closer and I was still on the ground. I couldn't get up. My legs were too weak. So I did the only thing that I could think of. I crawled to the well as fast as I could and removed the cover.

"I love you." I kissed my baby and placed him in the well. He was asleep and looked so innocent.

I pulled the cover over the top of the well and left a little crack for air to get in. Then I ran with a bundle of blankets holding it as my baby. The demons had no clue so they continued to follow me away from the well. He was saved. My baby shall live. I ran until I was surrounded and there was no way out.

"Grab the baby!" One of the demons approached me and grabbed the bundle of blankets pushing me to the ground.

"There is nothing here boss." The demon threw the blankets at me.

"Where is the baby?" The demon that was called the boss was in the shadows of the trees. He slowly came towards the light of the moon and asked me once more, "Where is the baby?"

"I will never tell you!" A small demon came up to me and tied my hands and feet together.

"One more time, where is the baby?" He was starting to get annoyed and his voice was getting deeper.

"You must be deaf! I told you, you will never hear of his whereabouts from me!" I was shaking with anger. Then another demon a little shorter than me came up to me and slapped my face.

A tear trickled down my cheek and dripped onto the dirt. I then sat up straighter and held back the rest of my tears.

"Trying to be tough, eh?" The same demon as before slapped me again, this time harder. He smirked an ugly smirk before returning to his position.

My throat burned from keeping back my anger and my eyes stung. My breathing was heavy and my body was weak. Although I was angry and hurt I was still happy. 'He is safe,' was all that I could say in my head.

"We have no use for the woman. Kill her and search for the baby." The surrounding demons came from the shadows and walked towards me. One of them was about to jump on me when I heard a growl and then a voice.

"Don't touch my wife!" InuTaisho jumped out of nowhere and attacked the demons.

The last thing that I remember was being in someone's arms. Being carried away to some unknown place.

--------------------

It was a beautiful night. The stars were twinkling and the moon was beaming. There were the usual sounds of the city, cats in the alleys and cars passing by. What was not usual was the sound of a baby crying in a shrine.

A middle-aged trader was the person who heard it. He was passing by the old shrine after a hard day of work when he heard the sound of a crying baby.

"That can't be. The only thing in the old shrine is Bone-eaters well. I'm getting old, I must be hearing stuff." He slowly walked away but then curiosity got the best of him.

He walked into the shrine and to the well. In the well was a baby with puppy ears and silver hair. On his head was a crown, a golden crown. He was dressed in a red kimono and had all sorts of little jewelery.

The baby giggled and stopped crying when he saw the man. Slowly the man picked him up and started to play with his ears a little. The infant let out a small growl to let the man know not to touch his ears. He stopped instantly and gazed at the child.

A smile swept the man's face as he started to walk out of the shrine with the baby in his hands.

………

The man approached his house and stopped before entering through the door. He looked down at the baby in his hands. 'What will she think of him? She did say that she did not want any kids. But he is so adorable, I couldn't leave him.' He gave the baby a weary smile before opening the door.

"What took you so long? I have been worried!" A woman in a rocking chair shouted at the man until she noticed the baby in his hands. "Who's baby is that, Soshinou?"

"Sakura, I found him in Bone-eaters well. He was crying." He looked from his wife to the child.

"Sosh you know that the boy's parents are probably looking for him." She smiled weakly knowing her stubborn husband.

"It doesn't look like they were looking for him." Soshinou sat on a couch and started to play with the kid.

"You don't know that for sure. Why is he wearing a crown?" Sakura gazed at the crown and then at his ears. "And why does he have puppy ears?" She was in shock after seeing the ears.

"I don't know anything about him." Sosh was too busy playing with the baby to notice the Sakura was in shock.

"And you brought him to our house? He could be a monster!"

"Does he look like a monster?" Soshinou picked up the baby and placed him in Sakura's arms.

"He is adorable!" She looked at him and played with his tiny hands. "But you know that I don't want a baby!"

"Yes, I know. That is why I am going to take care of him myself." Sakura glared at her husband and just couldn't help but laugh.

"You will take care of him all by yourself?" She laughed some more but then saw her husband's serious face. "You're serious aren't you?"

Sosh nodded and grabbed the baby from her arms. "You are so inconsiderate! I found this baby in a well all by himself! As a good and caring person that I am I took him home with me and you want me to put him back? In that rusty old well there is nothing for him! The poor kid would die! It's not his fault that he was put down there and you know it!"

He grabbed his jacket and a few more blankets from the closet for the baby. Then he went out the door slamming it behind him.

Sakura took a deep breath before going back to knitting. 'Why does he have to be so stubborn?'

………

Soshinou stood in front of his house and took out his cell phone. He quickly dialed the number to the taxi department and told them that he needed a taxi.

When the taxi arrived he climbed in with the baby still in his hands. 'Why must she be so stubborn? This kid is now going to be mine and she doesn't care. Well maybe she does but I don't see it.'

"Sir, where to?" The cab driver was chewing gum and was looking in the rear view mirror at Soshinou and the infant.

"Wanbel mansion."

"Uh… are you sure that that's your destination?" The cab driver looked confused.

"Of course it is!" Sosh was growing annoy and sat back in his seat to calm down. Then the baby took his finger and squeezed it. 'That's a strong grip you got there, kid.'

--------------------

Hope you liked the first chapter. Read and review please


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:** InuYasha does not know anything about his past. His father Soshinou is mortal and found him in a well. InuYasha grows up in the modern era and has a lot of trouble with other kids. His only friends are Miroku and Sango. One day a new girl moves to town and InuYasha wants to shine in front of her. What will this hanyou do to impress the new girl? How will he react when the one person who understands him leaves his side?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha and crew but I own a few other characters in this story.

**Very Important! Please read the first chapter if you haven't already done so. I have changed a few things in it that you would have to know before reading this chapter. Thank you.**

**Chapter 2: **

The cab arrived at the gate of the Wanbel mansion. It was a tall white gate and to the left of it was a call button. The cab driver turned around to Sosh.

"So what do you want me to tell them?"

"I will get out here and tell them myself." With that Soshinou grabbed the baby and pressed the call button. 'I hope that they don't mind me stopping by.'

A voice from the speaker spoke, "_May I help you?"_

"Uh… yes. I am here to visit Mr. and Mrs. Wanbel. I am there son, Soshinou Wanbel." A scanner then came out of the little box and he placed his thumb on it. Then the gate opened and allowed Sosh to walk in.

The baby had just awoken from a tiny nap when Soshinou entered the front door of the huge mansion. In the entrance there was a huge foyer leading into several other rooms. Above them the roof stretched to unreachable heights, even with a long latter, the roof never seemed to end. To his right was a staircase covered with a rug covering the middle of each stair.

Sosh's eyes slowly wandered the mansion, absorbing everything in. It was a while since he had last been there. A woman dressed in a maids dress walked up to him and grabbed his jacket without saying a word. She paused for a quick second to gaze at the child in his arms then put the coat on a hanger.

"This way young Sosh." She said with a quite voice. As she walked he noticed that her hair was longer than it had been the last time he saw her. He followed her into a room filled with books and chairs. It was the library. In a corner of the room was a desk and there, sat an older, looking to be around 60-year-old man. He was quickly jotting things down on a peace of paper.

Without looking up he said, "Have a seat son. Riku, your dismissed." The lady that had brought Soshinou into the library turned and left the room.

Sosh took a seat across from his father and cradled the baby. Mr. Wanbel looked up from behind his glasses. "It hasn't been 9 months since I saw Sakura. Has it?"

"No sir. This baby does not belong to Sakura. I found him." The infant giggled slightly from Soshinou's arms.

"So you come to mom and dad to make everything better, eh?" Mr. Wanbel gave a slight smile. "So how do you want to do this? Private search party or all out advertising?"

"I don't plan on doing any of those things."

"Don't tell me that you intend on keeping the kid."

"Actually, I do. He was all-alone. In bone-eaters well! I think tha-"

"He was where?" Mr. Wanbel was shocked. 'Who would ever think of leaving a child in a well? Let alone bone-eaters well!' He rung a small bell that was on the desk and Riku came back.

"You called sir?" She said this patiently with her hands folded in front of her.

"Yes, can you take the baby and give him a bubble bath? And make sure that you don't get water in his ears. It could give him an infection." Mr. Wanbel continued as Riku grabbed the baby. "You can find some of Sosh's old baby clothes in a box in my room. Be sure to wash them before putting it on him. The dust could give him a rash. Oh, and remember that-"

"Sir, sorry to interrupt you but I think that I can handle it from here." She said with a knowing smile. He smiled back and nodded. Then he turned his attention back to Soshinou as Riku left.

"Son, you can't keep the kid."

"So now your gonna start telling me what to do? Dad, listen-"

"No, you listen. That kid is not yours! He has a mother and a father that are most probably looking for him as we speak! We have to send out a search party. I'll make it private."

"I understand, but I just can't come around to doing that. Someone left him there intentionally. I don't want to give him back to someone that would leave him in a well."

"Don't accuse people, son! Have I taught you nothing?"

"I'm sorry dad. Its just that-"

"Its just nothing. He isn't yours and that's that. Plus, if we don't even try to look for the parents of the kid then we would be considered kidnapers. Maybe the parents had nothing to do with it. Maybe the kid was kidnapped then put in the well."

"You can't know anything for sure these days. Oh and dad, can you pay the cab driver for the five hours trip? I kind of left the house without money." Mr. Wanbel smiled and nodded.

"So, are we going to find the kids parents? Or are we going to sit on our butts all day? You decide."

"Lets do it."

"Ok then. Why don't you tell me why you came all the way down here when you could have went to Sakura?"

"I did but she didn't understand."

"I see. So you came to mom and dad for help. And you don't even come for a visit once in a while."

"You act like I haven't seen you in months! It has been 3 weeks since I last saw you. I can't make a five hour trip every weekend!"

"But you were quick to come with the baby."

"Yea, but- what are you trying to get at exactly?"

"You have a very sensitive side towards children."

Sosh rolled his eyes. "Wonder where I got that from."

"Ha! Same old Soshinou I raised. Wow, when was the last time we did some bonding, eh?"

"Don't remember dad. I honestly don't remember." There was a knock at the door and then another maid walked in. Her name was Mika. She was holding something in her hands.

"May I help you Mika?" Asked Mr. Wanbel.

"Yes sir. The cab that young Sosh came in is still at the gate. He says that we owe him money and that he found something in the car. A crown." She held up the thing that was in her hands for him to see.

"Um… ok. Pay the driver whatever he charges and hand me the crown." Make gave him the crown and left.

Mr. Wanbel handed the crown over to Sosh. "Look familiar?"

"Uh." Sosh took the crown in his hands and examined it. "Yea, it does. It's the crown that the baby was wearing." He looked inside of it and saw that it said something in fine print. He looked closely and saw what it said.

This crown belongs to the son of Inutashio

The prince of Tashkio A.K.A- InuYasha

Sosh read this a loud to his father and then everything was quiet. There was a long pause in the room.

"This is impossible." Mr. Wanbel stated. "Inutashio is ancient history. He died more than 100 years ago protecting his mate from a bunch of demons. Inuyasha was killed by the demons. There is no way this is the kid. It has to be some kind of joke."

"No dad. I think that explains it. Inuyasha's mother put him in a well, trying to hide him from the demons when they were chasing her. The same well that I found the baby in today. Inuyasha isn't from here. He's from the feudal era. He's prince Inuyasha!"

----------

Omg guys! I am so sorry that its taken me sooo long to update! Life is so freaking crazy! I will explain myself. When I started to write this story I was on Christmas break but then I went back to school and had no time at all to do really anything. Even though I just started this story I ran out of ideas. Over the summer break we were either on vacation somewhere or people were always at my house. Well, school just started again but I'm in high school now so I get home earlier! I wrote this chapter a while ago I just never typed it up. I will try my best to update as soon as possible!

But enough about me let me tell you about the next chapter! I am going to take you back to feudal Japan! You are going to find out what really happened to Inuyasha's parents after his left!

For those of you reading Unrequited, I am currently finishing up chapter 5! So stay tuned because half-ikinoo is back!

Oh and don't forget to review!


End file.
